


Spinning. Falling. Landing.

by onepromise



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onepromise/pseuds/onepromise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone said this: </p>
<p>"Regina tucks a finger into Emma's belt loop." </p>
<p>Then my hand slipped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spinning. Falling. Landing.

Spinning.

The Queen draws her Savior toward her and they crash into each other. It's all lips and tongues and teeth. Hands in new places. Spinning, everything is spinning. It should be disorienting -being tilted on her axis- but the Earth is tilted in the same way and that's why we have seasons. Right now, it's summer.

Falling.

Emma Swan used to have dreams about falling from high places and they always scared her. She's been falling for Regina Mills for roughly three years. She should have gotten used to the feeling by now but no one ever truly 'gets used to' Regina Mills. Emma is quickly discovering that falling is so much easier when she knows they're falling together.

Landing.

Someone once told Emma that falling was only scary because of the sudden stop at the end. Whoever told her that had no idea how resilient Regina could be because when this impossible woman lands she bounces back. Every single time. Today they landed on the desk, cool mahogany on bare skin, but then they were spinning and falling all over again. Fall always comes after summer, that's no surprise. And when it gets cold you'd do well to remember that winter will always yield to spring. Emma jumps during spring, then it's summer all over again for The Savior and her Queen.

The sudden stop at the end doesn't come.

But they do.

 


End file.
